Promises, Promises
by KattsEyeDemon
Summary: At six years old Inuyasha made a promise. Ten years later will he keep it? Don't own Inuyasha RR
1. Promise Made

Promises, Promises

Well here is something you don't see me write everyday...O well on with the ficcy!

Inuyasha: HELP! she is still crazy

Sharra/eye twitch/ uhhhh lil bro I'm right behind you.

Inuyasha/looks behind him/ Eep! HELP ME SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru/sigh/ you know not to piss my twin off. Shame on you.

Sharra/pauses in advanceing on Inu/ uhhhh Enjoy/returns to the beating/

Inuyasha/out of it/whimper/

Chapter 1- Promise Made

"Well look what we have here boys! What are you doing out at this hour LADY Kagome?" the mean looking thug with crooked teeth, ragged clothes, and a foul smell said with sarcasm dripping off each word. Him and his buddies surrounded a raven haired girl no older than six.

She cowarded in the corner while tugging on her pick mini skirt and white halter top. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as the men advanced toward her.The man, obviously the leader, reached out to grab one of her raven pig-tails. A whimper rose out of her mouth as the vile hand started to move lower.

(A/N/eyes glow red/ Grrrrr)

Before it could go on any further a flash of red and silver filled the alley. "OW! What the hell was that?" the man said as he pulled his now bloody hand away. He turned to see a boy of about seven wearing red shorts and muscle shirt standing protectively in front of Kagome. "Leave her 'lone! What she ever do to you?"His long silver hair fell to his waist, small white puppy dog ears were flattened against his skull as he tried, but failed, to growl threatenly. "Move you filthy half breed!"

(A/N/wince/)

The man came toward Kagome, only to receive anyother attack. Before the man could 'take care of' the boy, sirens cut into the tension like a knife. Panic went over the man's features before him and his goonies ran off.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome flung her small arms around the boy. The now blushing boy turned in her arms. "Your welcome Lady Kagome." Hesaid as he pulled something out of his pocket and slid it on her neck. Kagome looked down at the delicate chain attached to the cresent moon pendent that rested on her chest right underneath her shirt collar.

Before she could study it further, she was enveloped in the boys arms as he hugged her. She felt a slight sting in her shoulder before he started to whisper in her ear, "In ten years I will come back, please never take this off as it will guide me to you. I will protect you always as you are my intended. Till then, Kagome Hiragashi, goodbye love." He pulled back so she could stare into his amber eyes. He placed a small kiss on her lips before turning to leave.

(A/N: Geez and these are six year olds?)

"W-wait! I don't even know your name!" Kagome said reaching out a hand toward him. He smiled as he rounded the corner at break neck speed. Kagome stood in that position as the wind, only a whisper, carried it back to her.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

A/N: . ok a lil fast I know but bare with me. Like? Hate? going to go get the evil men in white coats? TELL ME! XD


	2. Will He?

Promises, Promises

/running from the men in white coats/ Hey you guys! Thanks for reveiwing! Oh shit hold on. /Blasts white coat men with water pistol and watches them melt/ HEHE ok this is the second chapter of PP(aka promises, promises) this chappie is deticated to NOMIFAIRY. for helping me to see that jumping ten years WAS NOT a good idea. ENJOY.

Chapter 2- Will he?

That night, Kagome walked into her room to think over what had transpired. (A/N: ooo I used a big word!) Before she could, however, she was almost crushed in her nurses and maids demon strengh hugs.

"Little Lady!" Shroi cried as she whiped her eyes on the edge of her apron. "Miss Ayame! Come quickly! Little Lady is back!" Kagome was almost squeezed to death in the wolf-demons hug. "Young Miss! Where in Japan have you been?"

Kagome told of the events leaving out the sting in her shoulder and the whispered statement. _I wonder if he really will keep his promises? _"Umm. . . Miss Ayame? Do you or Shroi know of a boy named Inuyasha Takahashi?" She was answered in the way her nurses back stiffened. "You DO know him?"

Ayame sighed, "Young Miss, I don't know Inuyasha, but I know of the Takahashi's. You see about 1,000 years ago a dog demon named Inusaki Takahashi was bethroed to a miko. The miko loved Inusaki dearly but the dog demon did not return that love. He broke off the engagement, so she cursed him and his decendents. He could love no one but the rarest of mikos, the pure-hearted miko. Yes he could have children. But untill he mated a pure-hearted miko for love only, he would remain cursed. Inuyasha I guess is the last of the Takahashi's."

Kagome looked puzzled, "Why does that matter to me?" Ayame sighed once again as Shroi started to brush Kagome's hair to ready her for bed. Ayame sat across the room, sorting though her closet. "Because Young Miss, you inherited your mothers miko powers. Young Miss, YOU are a pure-hearted miko." Kagome withdrew into herself at that shocking news.

(A/N: ok this is the key to her inside battle... her reason _her heart _ get it? got it? good!)

That's the reason why he promised those things!

_NO! He probably doesn't even know I am a pure-hearted miko. I have never even met him._

Ask your nurse for that answer.

"Miss Ayame? Is there a way demons can tell a pure-hearted miko?" Ayame sat up from the crouching postion she was in. "Well, most demons could tell by sent. But hanyou's tell by aura."

SEE? He probably felt your aura and thought 'time to end this curse once and for all' 

_No. If you would remember, you dolt, he could only end the curse by mating for LOVE!_

But do we love him?

Kagome thought for a few seconds.

_Y-yes I do love him! But will he come back? _

Yes he did promise right? And besides, why give you that nice pendent and bite you in your freakin' neck if he didn't?

At that moment Shroi reached around her neck to take off the pendent. "N-no please leave it on Shroi."

_If he is coming back I need to keep this necklace on at all times._

"Well ok Little Lady but who in Japan gave it to yo-" She stopped as she noticed Kagome rubbing her shoulder. "Little Lady are you -" she stopped yet again as she moved her hand away from her shoulder. "O Gods! Miss Ayame! Come quickly!"

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

"Kagome? We have some one we want you to meet." Her father caught her as she was going to the gardens to play with her friend, Nara Hanou. "Yes Papa? Who is it?" She asked as she studied the uptight looking man no older or younger than nineteen. "You remember Lady Nasuki, correct? This is her eldest son, Naka." Kagome looked closely at her fathers gaze. "Another suitor Papa? Well I will try my best to prove to Lord Naka that I am of marrige potiental." She whispered to her father while Naka looked impressed at the flower arrangement.

_What are we going to do? We can't tell father about Inuyasha, no way would he let me mate a demon, much less a hanyou!_

Do what you can to send Lord Ass-whipe back to the hell he came from.

_What if father gets another suitor?_

Then we will have some fun while we wait for our silver hanyou to rescue us. Now let the fun begin.

By this point, Lord Hiragashi had left his daughter alone to talk to Naka. Lord Naka turned from the flowers to see an elven year old girl wearing quite a sinister grin on her face.

A/N: Well is that a little better? Please no more with the men in white coats I am out of water /shakes empty Super Soaker/ you can flame me but not enough to where it melts the marshmellows.

Next Chapter: Inuyasha's thoughts, marshmellows and a new request of stories!

o anyone want me to tell the world about their stories? just tell me in a reveiw and I will put you on. XD

Ja Ne!

Lady Sharra


	3. In the mind of an InuHanyou

Promises, Promises

Hey you guys/passes out marshmellows/ anyone want s'mores? Anyway so sorry for not posting. v.v' plz don't kill I am but a simple authoress. Anyway this is deticated to FireGoddess528(my chibi friend) and Inume16(my annoying sister)

ENJOY!

-human side-

--demon side--

Chapter3 - In an Inu-Hanyou's mind

Inuyasha was on the top of Hiragashi manor watching Kagome walk home to make sure she got there safe.

-I hope she isn't frightened by my ummmmm...-

--Brashness? freakishness?--

-Shut up. Anyway, I wonder if she will keep the necklace on for ten years.-

--Why are you worried about that? If she loves you than she will keep it on.--

-Yeah but if not than my familes curse won't end and my sons and daughters will be stuck with it as my father stuck me with it.-

--If she doesn't, which I think she does, than at least YOU mated for love and not just to produce offspring with a pure-hearted miko like your great-grandfather, the dumb git.--

-Yeah but, -

--But nothing pup. Let's go--

Inuyasha started to jump from building to building once he made sure she was inside.

oOoFive Years LateroOo

--What are you doing here pup? You know she hasn't taken off the necklace.--

-Yeah, but I just need to see her for a moment to console myself-

The now twelve year old Inuyasha sneaked up to the bay-windows of the north side of the manor. Inside he saw two men talking to each other. One looked so much like Kagome that noone could mistaken him for anyone but her father. The other looked about nineteen and had a snobish air around him as he blantly looked down his nose at the taller lord.

Before they could continue to talk where Inuyasha could hear them, Kagome came walking out of the adjoining room wearing short black shorts, a silver tank top with a rose across the chest and...the necklace! There it was in plain site to anyone who looked.

Inuyasha watched as father and daughter exchanged some words and the Lord left Kagome with the snob. Kagome seemed to be thinking and a scared look crossed her face while the snobish lord looked at a flower arangment.

-I am going in there-

--Don't! We can't always protect her and besides look at her face.--

The scared look had vanished and in it's place a sinister grin was spreading across her face as the mischevious glint in her eyes returned.

--She will be alright.--

Inuyasha shuddered as he backed away from the windows.

oOoFive Years LateroOo

Amber eyes looked up toward the full moon.

-The day has come-

--Let's go--

Noone could explain the red and silver blur that marred the night sky.


	4. Ten years after the begining

Promises, Promises

Well after this one there is one more chapter! hehe anyway now on with the chapter cuz I can't talk long...

Chapter4 - Ten years from the begining

"Kagome? Kagoooooooome! KAGOME! Wake up you foolish girl!" The 16 year old girl snapped up at her older sister's, Rin, voice, the moon pendent bouncing from her chest to hit her chin.

"Huh?"

RIn glared at her from across the table. "Lord Naraku was speaking to you!" She blushed as she looked at the snobby looking suitor that her father was hoping she'd marry. "I am sorry milord. Please continue."

Lord Naraku gave a short sniff of disgust as he went back to his story of how he UNMERCIFULLY destroyed an enemy 18 years ago. "As I was saying..." Kagome didn't hear anymore as she withdrew into herself.

_Blah, Blah, Blahbibby Blah! God he is soooooooo full of himself ain't he?_

She thought to herself as she stared at her napkin covered kimono she wore for a Fudeal Era festival that night.

_/sigh/ Why can't father see that I am already promissed?_

She rubbed the mard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. It was a light purple creasent moon with a blood red 'I' behind it. Appearently, only demons and hanyous can see it as when she returned home that night only her nurse, Ayame and her maid, Shori could see it.

_Hehe that was an interesting night!_

A question from Lord Naraku snapped Kagome out of that memory. "Lady Kagome? Would you give me the pleasure of attending the festival with me tonight?" She sighed at the hopeful look on her fathers face.

"Of course milord, it would be my pleasure."

As soon as they were out of the manor, Lord Naraku transformed back into the half-demon he was. His long black hair fell to mid-back, and his eyes changed from blue, to brown. He sighed, "Sorry if I bored you with my story Kags."

She laughedat the sudden change in attitude in her best friend. "No prob Nara! Just one question though. Isn't it killing Naraku and Kikyou for them to know their oldest daughter is pretending to be a man to save me from the altar?"

Nara laughed, "They shall never find out, cause I am the Great Nara!" She struck a pose as her real Kimono appeared. Kagome rolled her eyes as she passed her friend. "There is a reason your eyes are brown. You are so full of shit!"

"Hey not my fault!" Nara whined while running to catch up. "Yea yea I know." Kagome sighed as she watched the full moon while rubbing her pendent.

_Five minutes till it will be ten years_

"/sigh/ Inuyasha."

They stopped at the Go-shin-boku tree in the middle of town. "Hey Nara! Come play the games with me!" Sango yelled wearing her pink kimono. "K! Bye Kags hope her comes!" Nara ran off to play some games whil Kagome sat under the sacred tree looking at the start of a Lunar Eclipse.

_I wonder where he has been..._

Just as the Eclipse finished becoming one with the moon, her mark and pendent started buring. She saw a flash of red and silver before she let the darkness take over.

"I-inuyasha!"

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Hey you guys one more chapter and then raise your hands if you want a sequel.

I will only do one if I get five reveiws of people wanting one.

Loves,

Lady Sharra


	5. Promise Kept

Promises, Promises

WARNING: may contain lemons and a slight lime, also may consit of poorly written work also this is REALLY short you have been warned.

xD hehe well this is the last chapter so at the end tell me wither or not you want a sequel I will tell you this now...I left this kinda open-ended so a sequel will be possible but I will not do one if I don't get enough reveiws of people wanting one, about five to seven reviews is what I am looking for! Loves to all who reveiwed!

Chapter 5 - Promise Kept

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun hit them. She then noticed that she was not in her room but in a vast room with a plush, blood red velvet, four poster bed.

She tried to look around only to stiffle a gasp as she noticed she only had on her red bra and panty set. She tried to sit up but couldn't because of two musclular arms wrapped around her. One was around her waist while the other was wrapped around her shoulder.

A low growl issued from the mass of flesh behind her and Kagome stiffened, paniced, but relaxed as a mouth nuzzeled the mark on her neck.

"Kagome."

It said as a shock of silver hair filled Kagome's vision. "I-inuyasha is that you?" She stammered as she turned to gaze into lust filled amber eyes.

Her eyes widened as those eyes flash red before he kissed her. As they were in the heat filled kiss, his hand went up and touched her bra-strap to start to slowly bring it over her shoulder...

/INSERT WILDEST LEMON FANTASY/

(A/N: sry can't write what I have never done.. You are lucky to get a kiss outa me never had my first kiss yet. sry)

Kagome was snuggled up close to Inuyasha's side as his claws traced a path up and down her arms. "Inuyasha?" The claws stopped as he watched her. "Yes Kagome?"

Kagome snuggled deeper into his side, half-asleep. As she drifted off three little words past her lips. "I love you."

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her sleep. "Love you too, Kagome." he said before he, too, fell asleep.

oOoMeanwhileoOo

"Lady Midoriko!" A red-haired man busted into his Lady's chambers. "Yes Ranaka?" Slightly out of breath Ranaka answered. "Lady Midoriko! Your daughter has just mated a hanyou!" A smile graced the mikos lips. "I know Ranaka."

Once the footman retreated to his chambers, Midoriko stood, looking out her windows in the after life. Where a scene came to veiw, that of the sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Sorry my daughter, but the tough times has just begun._

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Well what do you think? Need a sequel? Tell me!

Over and out!

Lady Sharra


End file.
